


weakness lies between your thighs

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: backtalk [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius can't abide being questioned. Sinara doesn't seem to grasp that.





	weakness lies between your thighs

Kasius knows full well that the alternative to exile would have been death. That does not stop him from fuming at the situation, and at Sinara for causing it.

He can’t admit, yet, that his father sent him on a suicide mission, not even to himself, certainly not to anyone else. He can’t face that it was his own cowardice that stopped him from dying with what little honour he ever had. He can’t face that there would have been no honour in such a senseless death, unable to find fault with the beliefs he has been raised to hold, unable to find fault with himself.

It is terribly easy to find fault with Sinara instead, to place blame for their exile squarely on her shoulders. She suggested desertion. She struck down his generals.

She asks whether it is wise to have the stock undergo Terrigenesis before they have fully matured, just because they wanted more sales. Once again she questions him in front of others.

Kasius steps closer.

The Inhumans shrink against the wall, even the other members of the Watch take a step back. Sinara remains where she is, a challenge in the tilt of her head.

“And what would you know about science?”Kasius spits.“No name, no education, no respect for your superiors. Yet so many opinions.”

“I don’t need to know science to recognise a subpar crop,”Sinara says.

She is calm, and more annoyingly: she is right.

The Inhumans scatter like the animals they are when he slams her against the wall.

“Always with the backtalk,”he snarls, his fingers tightening around her throat.

She doesn’t react, arms hanging at her side, face impassive, no intention to make even an attempt to get him to release her. It angers him more than resistance would have. He presses harder. She still does not move.

His face is reflected in her eyes, perhaps a slight fraction wider than he is used to seeing them, and the ugly twist to his mouth very nearly shocks his rage to a halt.

But he wants to be angry, wants it to consume everything else inside of him. The shame, the sadness, the guilt.

The guilt of having ruined her life along with his own. Had she hated him for it, it might have assuaged his guilt. All he gets is indifference.

Kasius looks to the rest of the Watch so he doesn’t have to look at her, or at his own, distorted visage in her golden eyes.“Leave us. Take the terran scum, too.”

“Sir,”Hek-Sel starts but quickly falls silent under his gaze, nodding and ushering his fellows as well as the Inhumans from the training facility. At least some people know how to respond to their superiors.

“Are you done?”Sinara asks, forcing his attention back to her.

Her voice is the slightest bit breathy.

Kasius does not relinquish his grasp but rather applies even more pressure.“I haven’t even started yet.”

Her hand finally leaves her side to settle on his instead. She does not try to pry him off but at least she is reacting at all.

“Kasius.” His name sounds wrong, somehow. Too sharp.“You’re hurting me.”

But there is still no real emotion behind her words, an off-handed reprimand, just a hint of annoyance. At best, she trusts him not to hurt her, at worst, she doubts he truly could. Most likely she’s just mocking him.

“Oh, Sinara, no. Once again,”he says, crowding her, trapping her against the wall with his body.“I haven’t even started yet.”

The sound she tries to make dies in her throat; whether it is the lack of air or her stopping herself he can’t say. Her heartbeat is a frantic flutter under his fingers, betraying her cool facade.

He loosens his grip, just slightly, just enough to make sure she won’t pass out. Her fingers curl around his wrist. She still doesn’t pull him away.

He parts her legs by pressing one of his between them; she does not manage to swallow down her reaction this time, a soft little whine falling from her lips. He nibs at her earlobe, harder than usual, breath hot against her skin as he says,“You have to know your place, Sinara.”

“I know it,”she gasps out. Even with a slight rasp to her voice, she still manages to sound haughty.“Exile, same as yours.”

His palm hits her cheek before he realises he’s even released her, hard enough that her head snaps to the side with the force of it.

Kasius draws in a sharp breath as she takes a shuddering one, no longer impeded by his grip.

Her eyes dart left and right, and he takes a strange sort of satisfaction in her mapping out a possible escape, then her gaze returns to his face. She stays.

Of course she stays.

His hand is still half-raised; he slowly lowers it, not least to hide the shaking. He balls his hand into a fist.

“Such impertinence.” It comes out too softly, too uncertain. He steps back towards her to make up for it.“What would it take for you to show some respect, I wonder?”

He takes in the sight of her, jaw set defiantly, posture almost too relaxed, her pupils blown wide. The imprints of his fingers are clearly visible on her throat.

She winces as she swallows but smirks as she answers.“No follow-through, no respect. I seem to recall I was promised restraints last time?”

She stumbles as he drags her with him. Perhaps she expected him to relent, perhaps she expected a verbal retort.

By the time she realises what he’s planning, he’s already snapped the cuffs around one wrist. Her attempt to pull the other away from him seems half-hearted at best.

Kasius tightens the cuffs rather more than necessary; Sinara winces as they cut into her skin but makes no sound.

He vaguely wonders if the rig has been properly cleaned since the last time a terran was strapped in to make target practice a little less dull.

“This what you had in mind?”Kasius mocks as he attaches the cuffs to the pulley system, her bound hands level with her face and being pulled higher yet.

“Something like that,”Sinara says.

Her smile slides off her face to be replaced by surprise, then a scowl when he doesn’t stop once her arms are stretched out above her head. She looks suitably horrified by the time she’s balancing on tiptoes. Kasius stops the mechanism.

A bit of blood trickles down her arm. He follows it with his eyes until it soaks into the edge of her sleeve. It almost doesn’t look real, as bright as if it flowed from the pages of some anatomy book. The bruises on her throat are just as picture perfect.

He brings his fingertips to her battered skin, tracing the imprints, ghosting across the bruises. Barely even touching. She shivers anyway.

He wants her to pull away, wants her to squirm and fight. He wants her angry, wants her to rage, wants her to snap, the way everything in him is on the verge of snapping.

Instead she stares him down with unreadable eyes.

He wants her anger, and he wants his own to go away. But if she can’t give him that – won’t give him that – well, then he wants her. Even if he does not want that want.

But her cheeks are flushed with the effort it takes to keep her weight off her arms, back arched with the angle she’s forced to keep if she doesn’t want to lose her footing, her chest pressed towards him, her breathing that little bit too shallow. Her eyes are intently fixed on his face. She’s too enticing. No wonder she convinced him of treason so easily.

He steps back to get a better look at her. He wonders how she makes dignity something simple, something that she radiates even like this.

A fresh droplet of blood clings to the metal of the cuffs. He waits for it to fall, counts the seconds until a new one starts gathering. It’s oddly soothing.

“You’ve proved your point,”Sinara says suddenly.

She still does not fight against the restraints but her eyes have widened, there’s a slight hint of panic to her voice.

He’s unnerved her by not speaking for too long, he notes. He very nearly laughs.

He cocks his head in a mockery of the silent messages she so easily conveys that way.

She closes her eyes. She’s shaking, just a little. He doesn’t think it’s anything to do with the physical strain.

Kasius grasps her chin.“Look at me.”

She relaxes at the sound of his voice, her eyes shining when she opens them again.

“Would you look at that?”Kasius says. He traces her lips with a finger.“She can follow orders.”

She chokes out something that could be a laugh or could be a sob; her gaze dips to his lips for a split second before she returns to her stubborn glaring.

He closes the gap between them and sucks her lower lip into his mouth, biting down and stopping just short of drawing blood. He kisses his way down her throat, tongue flicking out against the bruises he left there.

He watches her as he pulls down the zipper of her shirt. She is undeniably shaking now, her eyes are wide and dark.

“Don’t worry,”he says as he kneads her tits.“I’m willing to remind you of your place, Sinara.”

She arches into his touch, the chains overhead squeaking in protest when she loses her footing for a moment, her full weight on the rig. Kasius drops one hand to her hip to steady her; there is little sense in having her dislocate a shoulder.

As soon as she is as steady as she can get like this he returns his attention to her tits, yanking down the cups of her bra and harshly pinching her pebbled nipples.

She moans, a delightfully desperate sound.

He’s known her in pain and he’s known her in the throes of passion; this sound falls right into the middle of both.

Her cheeks flush brightly at his knowing smile. He keeps roughly groping her tits, his cock already straining against his trousers.

He drags his nails against her skin as he slides his hands lower. He’s already pushed her trousers down over her ass when he realises he’s faced with a problem: He either has to leave them around her ankles and thus can’t spread her legs the way he wants to, or he has to get down to undo her shoes.

He squeezes her ass, trying to decide which option is the lesser of two evils, when it occurs to him there is a third.“Where’s your dagger?”

“Right boot,”Sinara supplies without hesitation.

He stares at her, and she stares right back.

“Well?”Kasius demands.

She scowls. It would be a little more convincing if she weren’t pressing into his touch.“Well what?”

“The dagger,”he says. He slips a hand between her legs.“You can’t possibly expect me to get down on my knees, surely?”

In truth, her positively drenched panties have him very nearly convinced to do just that but he manages to keep his face from betraying that thought.

Sinara clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes, then brings her foot up and against his chest. Her lips lose all colour, she is pressing them together so tightly, biting back any sound at the cuffs biting even more into her flesh.

He quickly unsheathes the dagger.“See, was that so hard?”

She doesn’t dignify that with an answer. Not that he was actually expecting her to.

She doesn’t flinch when he cuts her out of her clothes, not even when he presses the cool blade against her skin. He doesn’t intent to cut her, he’s just curious for a reaction. He drops the blade onto the remnants of her uniform.

“Don’t you make a pretty picture?”he whispers, fingers sliding through her slick folds, unbuckling his belt at the same time.

She grinds down against him as best she can manage. He sinks two fingers into her, moving slowly and deliberately, the tenderness at odds with the whole situation, with his free hand pinching and pulling her nipples in turn.

He stops abruptly, her groan ending in a whimper. His cock twitches at the sound and he takes himself in hand. Sinara watches, lips parted and breathing ragged.

She presses her legs together in a feeble attempt to get some sort of relief. It gains her nothing but her thighs getting smeared with her arousal.

“Maybe I should just leave you like this,”Kasius muses out loud. He brushes her stray locks out of her face.“See if you can make it out of the cuffs before someone finds you.”

“Maybe you should,”Sinara says. There it is, again. That impossible dignity. She smirks at him.“Maybe even send me someone who is man enough to finish what you started.”

She barely gets to the end of the sentence before he’s picked her up and slammed into her. Her legs wind around him, dragging him closer. He stumbles forward until her back is against the wall, the metal chains allowing them to reach only just, creaking their objections.

He sets a punishing pace, fingers digging into her hips hard enough to leave a fresh set of bruises, her moans so loud they drown out the sounds of the rig, pushing him almost over the edge.

He wants to kiss her but she turns her face away. So he settles for sucking a different kind of mark into the soft skin of her throat to join the bruises before sinking his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She comes with a scream; he follows soon after.

His hands leave her hips to wrap his arms around her waist. Other than that, he does not move.

Once he catches his breath enough to speak, he mumbles into the crook of her neck.“I’m sorry.”

He can’t look at her. Whatever came over him, it’s faded away again.

“It’s okay,”Sinara says, dropping her cheek against the top of his head.“We needed that.”

Kasius scoffs, realising to his horror that the wetness against his face is not her sweat but his tears.“I needed that, you mean.”

“We,”she insists. She presses her face against him.

Only then does he realise her hands are still bound.

He quickly unfastens them, still not meeting her eyes.

Her fingers tangle in his hair the second she’s freed.“It’s okay, Kasius.”

He sinks to his knees and she holds him until he stops crying, making soft, wordless, soothing sounds and stroking his back.

They eventually get to their feet and Kasius does his best not to look at the slew of bruises he’s left on her. He shrugs out of his vest and offers it to her.

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t object. She has to get to their room somehow, and her clothes are in no state to be worn. At least he hopes she won’t return to the chambers she has assigned for the sake of form. She’d be right not to want to be near him right now. Or ever, really.

When he tries to kiss her this time, she doesn’t pull away but melts into his touch.

“I’m sorry,”he repeats when they break apart. He presses on before she can once again claim he needn’t be.“I never even thanked you for saving my life.”

“And damned you to exile in the process,”she says.

“Well, nothing to do about that,”he says, leaning in and kissing her forehead.“Anyway, I don’t mind exile so much, so long as you’re there with me.”

There is a question in those words and she understands. Of course she does.

She links arms with him.“Let’s go. I really need a shower.”

“Sounds good,”he says, and wonders what he has done to deserve her.


End file.
